Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-2r + 10}{r} + \dfrac{r - 14}{r}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-2r + 10 + r - 14}{r}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-r - 4}{r}$